


Kiss Me Babe, It's Christmas Time

by that_fandomlife



Series: Holiday Memories with Gyuhao [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kinda cliche, warning you might die of feels because of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_fandomlife/pseuds/that_fandomlife
Summary: Mingyu and Minghao have feelings for each other but are too scared to admit it. Their friends get them together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! So in spirit of the holiday season I've written a Christmas-ey Gyuhao one-shot type of deal. You will probably die of feels because I almost cried writing it because it was so kfvnknvlvn cute. 
> 
> But I loved writing this and I hope you guys love it just as much.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. If you want the feels to be amplified 10xxxxx more listen to Owl City's "Kiss Me Babe, It's Christmas Time". The one shot is loosely based on this song.

Things hadn't been the same since _that_ day. 

Mingyu wished that he could turn back time and go back to when him and Minghao were best friends. He wanted to go back to when he could talk to Minghao and fool around with him like friends. 

He wish he could've gone back to the time he didn't lean in and kiss Minghao, on the lips. 

Minghao ran away from the kiss, and things hadn't been the same since. 

Mingyu hated that Minghao always kept his distance. 

Every one of their friends could see it. Minghao and Mingyu would only talk to each other if they had to. Besides that, they wouldn't talk to each other otherwise. They would sit on opposite ends of the room and avoid all kinds of contact. They could all tell something was wrong, but they didn't know what happened. It was weird for all of them to see, since Mingyu and Minghao were the closest compared to the rest of them.

This night, the boys decided they would submerge themselves into the holiday spirit. Mingyu and Wonwoo were in the kitchen, starting on the batter for the sugar cookies they would all be decorating together later. Junhui and Minghao were starting on decorating the tree. Seungcheol and Jeonghan were locked in a room, wrapping their gifts for the boys. Seokmin, Soonyoung, and Seungkwan were shopping for last minute Christmas gifts. The rest of the boys were out, shopping for food and decorations. 

"What happened between you and Mingyu?" Junhui asked in a whispered, in mandarin, since the living room was right by the kitchen. 

Minghao froze, but ignored Junhui as he continued to sort through the many ornaments and lights. 

"You know ignoring me won't make the problem go away right?" Junhui asked, annoyed. 

"Yeah," Minghao scoffed.

"Then why won't you tell me, or anyone for that matter?" Junhui asked. 

"Because... well, it's awkward," Minghao hesitantly replied. 

"Well what happened?" Junhui asked again. 

"He kissed me," Minghao blurted, before his eyes widened and he threw his hand over his mouth. 

Junhui's eyes widened. 

He then smirked. 

"Really?"

Minghao looked at him, confused. 

"You're not mad?" 

"No? Why would I be?"

"Because... well, I don't know, I guess," Minghao replied in a sigh. 

"Did you like it?" Junhui then asked.

"I don't know." 

"Do you like him?" 

"I... I can't really say." 

"Do you know anything about your feelings?" 

"I'd rather not talk about it." 

"It's okay if you have feelings for him. It's what happens: you fall in love. You shouldn't be afraid to admit that."

"I just... I don't want to talk about it," Minghao huffed, before he dropped the subject and started to put ornaments on the tree.

Junhui sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer out of Minghao, especially he was as stubborn as anyone could. Junhui then took out his phone and started to play Christmas music on his phone. He then took out the lights and proceed to unwrap them. 

___

"You did _**WHAT**_?"

 _ **"Shush!"**_  

Mingyu slapped Wonwoo on the back of the head as Wonwoo cracked eggs into a bowl for the batter. 

"When?" Wonwoo asked. 

"A couple of weeks ago," Mingyu admitted, "I couldn't help it. He... he just looked really cute and I couldn't resist... so I did it." 

"You really do love him don't you?" Wonwoo asked as Mingyu started to mix the ingredients together.

Mingyu nodded. 

"Maybe you should talk to him," Wonwoo suggested. 

"I can't. He won't talk to me. He's been avoiding me since the kiss happened and I don't want to talk to him if he doesn't want to talk to me. I'm just going to leave him be for awhile," Mingyu shrugged.

"You're not leaving him be Mingyu. You're avoiding the problem," Wonwoo sighed. 

"No. I'm leaving time between us so it's not awkward when we do talk," Mingyu defended, "now just drop it. I'm not going to talk to him until we're both ready to face what happened, and nothing you say will change my mind." 

"You do realize that we're all spending Christmas together right?" Wonwoo then asked, "You're not going to be able to avoid him at that point." 

Mingyu ignored him and proceeded to roll out the dough on the counter. Wonwoo rolled his eyes, annoyed, as he helped spread flour onto the counter.

___

"I should be going now. It's getting late," Wonwoo said as he put on his jacket, wiping the leftover frosting from the cookie decorations.

He was also the last one to leave since the rest of their friends left a pretty big mess and decided to stay later to help Junhui clean. 

"Alright. I'll see you... next week?" Junhui asked. 

"Yeah, for Christmas Eve," Wonwoo replied.

As Wonwoo zipped up his jacket, Junhui spoke up. 

"Did Mingyu tell you that he kissed Minghao?" Junhui suddenly asked. 

"Yeah... and he said he doesn't want to talk to Minghao about it because he feels he should wait until they're both ready to talk about," Wonwoo replied, "it dumb because they're never going to talk about it because they're both too scared of their own feelings."

"Yeah everyone can see that they both have feelings for each other. It's so obvious. They're blinded by their own fear to see it themselves. They need to confess before this gets to be a very awkward Christmas for all of us," Junhui sighed. 

"Yeah," Wonwoo agreed, "I have a plan that could get them to talk though." 

"I was thinking the same thing," Junhui added, "meet back here tomorrow morning to talk?" 

Wonwoo nodded with a smirk. 

"Yes, for sure." 

___

Mingyu nervously knocked on Minghao's apartment door. He pulled his hand away from the door. He looked down to see his hands shaking, and it wasn't just from the cold. He had been trying to avoid Minghao and here he was, standing at the door of his apartment with Wonwoo.

"Why are we here again?" Mingyu asked. 

"Oh, um... Minghao has one of my scarves, and I want it back," Wonwoo hesitantly replied.

"You already have plenty of scarves. Why do you want this one so bad, all of a sudden?" Mingyu asked. 

"Because this is the one my parents gave me. It's special," Wonwoo explained. 

"Um... okay," Mingyu said, confused, "then we'll go to the store for those new Christmas lights?" 

"Yes." 

The door suddenly opened. Mingyu looked up, and saw Minghao standing in the doorway. He was wearing a red hoodie too big for him, falling below his waist and making sweater paws, along with sweats. His red hair was still styled up from earlier. Mingyu couldn't stop staring, realizing that Minghao was wearing his hoodie.

Wonwoo nudged him. 

"Stop staring." 

Mingyu blinked a couple of time before he saw Minghao biting his lip nervously.

"What are you guys doing here?" 

"You have one of my scarves... and I want it back," Wonwoo said.

Minghao tilted his head in confusion. 

"I do?"

Mingyu and Wonwoo then heard a voice that sounded like Junhui. He yelled out a question they didn't understand because of a sudden language switch. Minghao turned to look inside and shouted out a reply.

Minghao then turned back to them.

"Oh, yeah. Junhui has it. You can come in and get it."

Mingyu and Wonwoo nodded before they walked in behind Minghao. Mingyu shut the door and locked it before they slipped off his shoes. 

"Junhui and I were also making some hot chocolate... if you guys wanted some," Minghao said. 

"That'd be great, actually," Mingyu smiled as Wonwoo nodded in agreement. 

Minghao softly smiled before he lead Mingyu and Wonwoo into the kitchen. Mingyu sat on one of the stools at the island while Wonwoo simply leaned on the island. Minghao walked over to Junhui and helped him finish making the hot chocolate. Junhui greeted them as he poured the drinks into mugs. Minghao then gave one to Mingyu and Wonwoo, who thanked him and took the cup in his hands. 

"Hey Wonwoo... I have your scarf in the other room. Plus, I have something else to show you. I bought something for Joshua and I need your opinion on whether he'd like it or not," Junhui suddenly said.

Wonwoo seemed to smirk then nodded and stood next to Junhui. 

"Okay," Wonwoo said, "we'll be back." 

Before Mingyu or Minghao could protest, they walked off and down the hallway.

Awkward silence sat between them. They looked down at their drinks, avoiding all kinds of eye contact.

Mingyu took a deep breath.

_"Do it Mingyu. Do it."_

"Can we talk?" Mingyu blurted.

Minghao looked at him, confused, before he nodded.  

"We can go sit in the living room."

Mingyu nodded and followed him to the living room. Mingyu smiled, seeing the miniature, decorated Christmas tree sitting on the side table. They carefully sat down on the brown couch, since they had mugs of hot chocolate in their hands. They drank their chocolate drinks before Minghao spoke up.

"So... what did you want to talk about?" Minghao asked. 

"About us," Mingyu replied. 

"What about us?" 

"You know..." 

"Oh." 

Mingyu took a deep breath as he set his mug down. 

"I... I'm sorry I did it. I... I don't know what happened. Something came over me and... and I just got caught up in the moment." 

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it." 

_"Of course I meant it."_

Mingyu took another deep breath, putting his mug on the coffee table. 

_"You can do this Mingyu. Just tell him."_

"Actually... I'm not sorry for what I did. You say sorry when you regret doing something you did. You say it in an attempt to make things better," Mingyu started, "I don't regret what I did. I did it because I wanted to." 

Minghao's eyes widened. He put his mug down as well and looked down, listening to Mingyu as he continued on.  

"All those girls I told you about... it was never them. They were flings. They never meant anything to me. _You_ meant everything to me. I never wanted any of them. I always wanted you. I thought that... dating those girls would make me forget my feelings about you, but all it did is make my feelings stronger. 

"You're cute, sweet, adorable, even though you can be pretty savage, and you care so much for me and all of our other friends. You have an amazing voice. You dance like there's no tomorrow. And even though I couldn't understand you because of your limited Korean when we first met, you've improved so much, even with your little accent, which is what I love most about your voice. I love your voice so much. I love everything about you. Everything about you is so beautiful and amazing and it's really surprising that no one has stolen your heart yet because anyone would be lucky to have you." 

"Seeing you everyday, being your best friend, watching you laugh and smile, made me realize that I will never want anyone more than I want you. I told myself that I would wait for you, because you're worth waiting for. Even if you didn't feel the same way I did, I would still wait for you, in hope that you would someday feel the same way, because I can't imagine being with anyone else. Every day that went by... I hoped and prayed that no one had stolen you heart. I lived in fear that someone would get to you before me. I hoped that you would keep your heart open, for me."

"I've had many regrets in my life, but I don't regret this. I don't regret meeting you. I don't regret becoming your friend. I don't regret developing feelings for you. I don't regret loving everything about you. I don't regret kissing you. I don't regret admitting that I've completely and utterly fallen in love with you."

"I love you Xu Minghao. I-I love you so much. I can't describe it, but all I know that what I feel for you is real. Before I met you, I didn't know what it felt like to look at someone, and just smile. I... I just love you so much... it physically hurts. My heart has never pounded this hard for anyone else. That's all I know. I... I just can't stand the thought of not ever loving you. I don't ever want to lose you... e-ever."

Minghao looked up at him. His eyes went soft as he softly smiled.

"You mean all of that?"

"I mean it with every fiber of my being."

Minghao stayed silent. He looked away, nervously tapped his thighs. It was silent, for what seemed like forever. 

"Please say something HaoHao." 

Minghao broke the silence.

"The 26th of May, 2015."

"What?" 

"That's the day I met someone I knew I would never forget. He was tall, handsome, sweet, a great cook, and was hella clumsy. That's the day I felt something I never felt before."

Minghao looked up. He bit his lip. 

"I met you."

"I remember becoming friends with you and getting to know all the little things about you. You became my best friend. Someday, I was hoping we could be more. Then... Then you brought your first girlfriend to meet us, and everything inside me shattered. I never thought my heart could hurt as much as it did when you brought her and your different girlfriends with you to meet us. I never thought I would physically feel my heart clench and break so much. I never thought I could cry that many tears."

Minghao paused, looking away.

"The 7th of November, 2015."

"Your birthday?"

"Yeah... but it's another special day. You gave me the sweater I was asking for, for months. Even though you didn't have that much money, you went out of your way to buy something for me, something I've been wanting. The smile you had on when you saw me open it... is when I realized that... that you, Kim Mingyu, had completely stolen my heart. That's when I realized that I had completely fallen for you."

"You said you feared that someone would have stolen my heart before you could. The truth was... it was already stolen..."

Minghao looked up and softly smiled. 

"By you." 

Mingyu's eyes widened.

"I love you too Kim Mingyu. I love your kindness. I love your voice. I love your cooking. I love your clumsiness. I love your awkwardness. I love it when you attempt to speak Chinese with me. I love you. I love you so much it physically hurts me to see you be with anyone else. Hell, it hurts even when I imagine you being with someone else. I never thought I could feel this type of feeling for anyone. I want nothing more than to be with you."

Throughout their confessions, they subconsciously moved closer towards each other.

Their faces were centimeters apart. 

"C-Can I kiss you?" Mingyu asked.

Minghao looked up into Mingyu's eyes then trailed his eyes down to lips. Minghao bit his own lip then smiled. 

"Of course." 

Slowly, but gently, Mingyu leaned in, closing the gap between them, and placed his lips onto Minghao's. Mingyu slowly kissed him, tasting him for the first time. Minghao slyly, but slowly, kissed back as well. They kissed each other, tasting each other in a way they both desired. 

And then they realized how perfectly their lips felt against each other, like they were the missing piece to each other's incomplete puzzle. Mingyu put one of his hands on Minghao's hip, gently pushing him onto the side of the couch, so Minghao's head was resting on the arm of the couch, and climbed on top of him. Mingyu kept his hand on Minghao's hip, securing him in his place while he wrapped an arm around Mingyu's neck.

The kiss slowly went from awkward to moving and graceful, as if our lips knew each other, like they were meant to move against each other.

Mingyu hesitantly pulled away, immediately looking down at his lover, who was looking up back at him. 

"So um... will you be my boyfriend... please?" 

Minghao softly laughed then nodded. 

"Of course, you dork. I've been waiting for you to ask."

" _ **Oh**_... oh. Sorry it took so long."

"It's okay, love." 

Mingyu and Minghao suddenly heard feet shuffling behind the couch. They looked behind them then looked up, which caught their attention. They lightly laughed, seeing their friends smirking, holding a three-leaved plant with berries hanging over them.

"Mistletoe," Minghao laughed, "now you have to kiss me, again." 

"And that is something I don't mind doing again," Mingyu added, "I will kiss you every day to make up for all of our loss time." 

Minghao giggled before Mingyu attached his lips to his once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be writing another one for New Years, so keep an eye out for that! 
> 
> Also, if you're craving for more Gyuhao, check out my story "Protector"! It's gonna be a really cool story and i'll be updating that one more as well. 
> 
> Thanks! 
> 
> (:


End file.
